


Otherworldly Reunion

by ghoul_oppressor



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, i have terminal dragalia brainrot, idc if this isnt technically canon compliant its my sleepover and i get to choose the angst, the ending is more bittersweet but yknow, this is STRICTLY a parental relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoul_oppressor/pseuds/ghoul_oppressor
Summary: FORGOTTEN TRUTHS SPOILERSAfter entering the Otherworld, Ilia and Morsayati continue their deadly combat. Something's changed, though... neither of their hearts are really in it.
Kudos: 8





	Otherworldly Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS!!!!!! FORGOTTEN TRUTHS SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> basically i love ilia and mordecais mother son relationship but where is my ilia and morsayati mother son relationship. scrolls of perdition lets fucking go

How had it come to this?

Ilia stumbled back a few steps, clutching her side in pain. She took haggard, weary breaths, and could hear her heart pounding in her ears and all around like a heavy drum. The Other looked upon her coldly as she sank to her knees, saying nothing yet. He had been nothing but screaming rage until now, and yet for some reason, upon being forced into the otherworld, he’d been silent. His attacks, however, had been anything but calm. The battle did not end just because they were no longer in the world that he wished to destroy- Mordecai and Ilia were still there with him, and they had ruined his act of grand revenge. 

He hated the other form of himself for being able to just enjoy his reunion with Ilia, and he hated Ilia for dying. His hate had simply quieted down to a strong seething rather than a screaming eruption, but his hate was certainly still there. Ilia hardly stood a chance on her own- they both knew this, so why had she even tried at all? Why had she told Mordecai to run? It would do him no good, this otherworldly realm surely wasn’t safe to run off in alone. 

“...You’re a fool. You should have stayed behind, and yet you ran directly to the arms of death. Do you curse your existence? Do you hate those who love you?” Morsayati spat, his tone cruel and harsh. Ilia slumped down against the uneven ground, pulling her hand away from her side to see blood soaking through her shirt. She sighed, and pressed her forehead to the ground, trying to gather her thoughts. This realm wasn’t exactly a relaxing place, especially with her very fresh injuries. She probably would die here, but… that was fine. It wasn’t like surviving was much of an appealing choice, either. 

Giving a short cough, Ilia closed her eyes and tried to focus on anything but her screaming body. She decided on Morsayati’s words, even though they weren’t any less painful. Truly, it must seem like she did hate those who loved her, because she threw herself into danger without ever thinking. This whole mess was her fault… what a reckless fool she was. This otherworld was a fitting grave for a damned idiot like herself, she just wished she could have saved Mordecai from it. There could have been another way, there was always another way, why did she always have to choose the worst possible option? She silently cursed herself, and opened her eyes to see Morsayati still staring at her with those cold, gleaming eyes of his. 

She hesitated a moment, but cautiously began to speak. “I… no, I don’t. I’m… really just a big.. Fat idiot,” the woman mumbled, tears slowly welling in her eyes. For a moment, Morsayati seemed somewhat surprised, but his face quickly settled back into its cold, resting expression. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I feel like… such a monster.” Her eyes closed again- it hurt to look at anything right now. Her head was absolutely spinning, but she continued. “...I’m sorry, Morsayati.”

At this, he was truly surprised. He laughed pitilessly, and crouched before her. “Are you begging for your life? I thought you better than that, pathetic whelp.”

“...No. No, it’s… too late for me to beg.”

“Then what, pray tell, are you sorry for.”

“For doing this to you.”

He said nothing now, his eyes narrowed as he looked over her again. She was awfully close to death, and her babbling was growing bothersome… but something kept him from ending her there and now. 

When she reached for his hand, he narrowed his eyes further, but said nothing. Her hand slipped into his, and she pulled it close to her chest. “...I brought you to our world, I.. I gave you a name, and I turned on you when you were hurting… I’m the real monster here, aren’t I? To revile you when it was my fault you ever became The Other? I made you watch me die, and had the nerve to curse you for your mourning...” Tears rolled down her face now, and she began to fully cry, her guilt overwhelming her in the moment. She had created Morsayati, and though the religion she had just come up with hated The Other… she did not. No, she held nothing but sorrow and pity for him. It hurt worse than any of her injuries, even if those were greatly painful as well. 

Still, Morsayati remained silent, his pale hand squeezing her own sub-consciously. He thought himself to feel only hatred, and yet… something else took root in his heart now. 

She suddenly hissed in pain, and looked down at her wounds again- god, she really was going to die, wasn’t she? “...Damn me, and now I’m doing it to you again… what the hell is wrong with me…?” She wept, pressing her forehead to his hand now. His gaze remained cold, but he still held her hand, finding himself unable to let go of it. 

“...I’m sorry. I never should have brought you to me in the first place if I was-” She coughed, her head slumping against the floor. “...Only going to torture you like this. I.. I hope you can forgive me, someday.”

…

The area was quiet, apart from Ilia’s anguished sobs. Why he didn’t leave her side, he could not say, but he stood there still until her tears stopped. She was entirely silent now, and for some reason, his heart skipped a beat. Did he not still want her gone? She was from that wretched world, and he had already decided he wanted to destroy it all. 

Yet… he had chosen to demolish that world because Ilia was gone from it. That world still didn’t deserve his mercy, and he still felt that she didn’t, either, but… he would grant it to her. If he had the power to destroy, he felt he might as well have the power to heal as well. The Other thought about it for a moment, then placed his hand upon Ilia’s face, mana surrounding the two of them. She stirred for a second, but remained unconscious even after her wounds had miraculously closed up. She would need a while, he was certain… perhaps she’d be awake when his foolish other self returned. 

He stood now, and cast one last solemn glance to Ilia. It was too late to turn back, now, his heart was set on the destruction of her world. Deep down, though… he almost wished she would stop him. 

Turning away from her near lifeless body, he walked off towards who knows where, disappearing into the darkness of the otherworld.


End file.
